1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary stamp with master print, the rotary stamp having an endless print belt and the master print incorporated in a grip case and having porous fixed print base including a window hole from which a given print section of the endless print belt of the rotary stamp is exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely known a rotary stamp with a master stamp, a rotary stamp having endless print belts and the master stamp having a porous fixed print base including a window hole from which a desired print section of the rotary stamp is exposed being incorporated in a grip case, so as to print date, department name, personal name and the like at the same time (for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, when the print section of the rotary stamp is changed, the rotary stamp with the master stamp described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 cannot change the print section unless the rotary stamp is lifted up so as to retract the print section from the window hole in the master print and each belt print of the rotary stamp is rotated by operating a rotator, which poses a problem that increases the number of operations when changing its stamp face. To eliminate such a problem, it can be considered to enlarge the window hole in the master stamp so as to enable changing of the print section of the rotary stamp to be exposed through the window hole to be carried out freely only by rotating operation of the rotator. However, if the window hole is increased, it creates such problems that the print face and non-print area of the master stamp are decreased and further, the bottom of the belt stamp applied to the bridge part is shifted to the center and inclined by the amount of the rotator, and thus, a distortion is generated in the print face thereby making a print image unclear.    Patent document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model 1995-9695    Patent document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application 2000-272215